my own fifty shades
by melissa.hill.85
Summary: picking up while still on the honeymoon.


"Where has time gone?" I whine sounding a little too childish. I'm sprawled out on the deck of the ... soaking up the sun next to Christian.

"I know these past 3 weeks have gone by far too quickly." Christian agrees.

I have enjoyed our honeymoon more than I have enjoyed any other moment in my life. Getting to spend the last 3 weeks alone with Christian has been heaven.

"oh no not now." says Christian as he reaches for his blackberry. Answering in his clipped way he has." Grey." I sigh heavily wishing I could throw the thing over board.

"A fire! How bad is the damage? Oh shit!" Christian shouts at the phone. I cringe. shouty Christian still scares me. I sit up as Christian ends the call. "A fire? Where?" I ask not able to contain my curiosity.

"At the big house." Christian reply's running a hand through his hair. I gasp

"How bad was it?" I most know.

"bad." is all he says to me before standing up and pacing. This is not good. Our beautiful home was almost finished being renovated by Christian's brother Elliot and his team. Who could have done this? First the sabotage of Charlie tango and now this. There has to be some sort of connection but what? I wonder. Well we catch our plane tonight to fly home and I am sure Christian has people working on this as we speak.

"Christian talk to me. Tell me what happened." I coax. He looks at me with his grey eyes burning in anger." the place was almost burnt to the ground Ana. That's what happened." he snaps and I flinch. "Oh no. who could have done this Christian?" I ask wondering if he has any idea.

"Welsh and barny are on that right now. They are working with the fire department and the police to see if there are any leads. I don't want you to worry about this it is under control." he soothes me and takes my chin in his hand. Leaning forward he gently plants a kiss on my trembling lips.

"Was any one hurt?" I ask.

"No thankfully the crew was finished for the day before the fire was started." he calmly tells me while he envelops me in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness." I sag in relief.

Looking to distract him as we only have a little while before we must be off the fair lady I turn on the small stereo that is on the deck of the boat and select some soft music to dance to. I slowly walk to Christian and hold out my hand to him. "Dance with me?" I ask him sweetly.

He grins at me and accepts my hand. I can tell he is still burning with rage and being we are so far away from home and he has no control I can understand. As we make our way across the boat deck in sweeping steps his mood relaxes more as the time passes. Phew!

After the music ends and we pull apart the darn blackberry rings again. I sigh as I really don't like that thing at all. As Christian answers and talks to whoever is on the other end I make my way to the master cabin and begin packing all of our clothing and personal effects. By the time Christian comes into the cabin I have all of our stuff packed and ready to go.

"Efficient as ever Mrs. Grey" he says with a grin. I can't help but smile when he is playful like this. "I just thought that I would get everything ready seeing as I know we are now finished on our wonderful honeymoon." I have never felt so sad in my life. Well except for when I left Christian before. We have had such a great time on our honeymoon that I don't want it to end. We have spent the past three weeks alone , well almost alone, and I don't want to share him with the rest of the world just yet and I certainly don't want to have to go back to work or have Christian go back to work either.

As I think about SIP I shiver remembering Jack Hyde. The man who crossed all sorts of boundary's when he tried to attack me in the office kitchen only to result in his being fired. Now I am the lead editor at SIP and in a few days when we are back in the swing of things it will be mine. Christian has informed me that he is giving it to me as a wedding gift. Not quite sure still how I feel about running a company but I guess only time will tell how I will do.


End file.
